


Momentary solace

by hanekoma



Series: World's End [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decent shelter is hard to come by during a Zombie Apocalypse. So, when the chance to rest under a proper roof arrives, that chance is fully embraced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary solace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cris-art.

It had been a few long, hard days. At points, Billy was tempted to just give up and part ways from Teddy. Of course, he knew this would be beyond stupid. After all, Teddy was the only reason he was alive still.

Sleep was a rare commodity these days and he wasn't sure how much his body could take. After all, he wasn't some hotshot basketball player that Teddy was. Stamina was not his strong point. On top of it, there weren't many safe places they could find to rest and they usually had to take turns.

To be honest, he felt bad that Teddy was getting even a lot less sleep than he was. Almost by half. He wasn't sure if things could last like this and was expecting Teddy to collapse at any point in time. If he was this close to passing out, he was certain Teddy was far worse.

Hesitantly, Billy reached out and touched Teddy's arm to stop him while they were walking. "Teddy... We need to find somewhere to rest. You look horrible." The stubble that covered Teddy's face, while cute, helped to exaggerate the exhaustion on Teddy's features. If Billy didn't know better, he would have thought Teddy was twice his age.

Teddy's eyes scanned out over the landscape. "We could see if there are any homes that are abandoned. It might give us a bit of time to relax." One hand raised and pointed off to a point on the horizon. "There might work."

The trek took longer than what Billy thought it would. Finally, though, they arrived at their destination. The house had seen better days, but it was somewhere to rest. A perfect place to ease their aching, albeit youthful, bones.

Before Billy could reach for the door, Teddy already had it opened, holding it for Billy. "After you." The look he shot Teddy was one of mock disdain, but he walked in anyhow. The inside of the home looked better than the exterior. For that, he was extremely grateful. Obviously people hadn't gutted this place out yet.

The first thing Teddy did was check the drawers, searching for batteries, candles, any flashlights — things that were essential. A look of confusion crossed Billy's face as he saw Teddy freeze, staring into one of the drawers with wide eyes. When he approached, his eyes went wide, too.

A pistol. It looked in good condition, too. Teddy reached out to check the box next to it. There were seven spare bullets, in addition to the two that were already resting inside the gun. Not too many, but more than they had earlier.

"Do you want to carry it?" Teddy held the pistol out to Billy and it was a hard choice. On the one hand, he didn't have as much brute strength as Teddy, but on the other hand it was a gun. He'd never used one in his life.

Reaching out, he took it in his hand and turned it over, examining every inch of it. "I'll decide after some sleep. How does that sound?" Teddy nodded and took the gun back, tucking it into the backpack he had that carried their meager supplies.

"Sleep. That sounds like the perfect idea right now. I can take the couch and you can go search out the bed." Before Teddy could take two steps toward the couch, Billy grabbed his arm and began to drag him upstairs. "Hey, what are you—"

"It would be pointless if you don't get proper rest, too. I'm sure the bed is big enough for the both of us." If he was any less exhausted, he would have been nervous and probably embarrassed sharing the bed with Teddy. After all, and he wouldn't admit this, he was starting to realize just how attracted to Teddy he was.

In the bedroom was a queen size bed. Certainly big enough to share, even with Teddy's larger frame. Walking over, he pulled back the quilt. "After you," he teased back from the earlier door incident.

"We should probably get these clothes off first. See if there are any others we can take in the morning." Billy heart caught in his throat with the suggestion of wearing next to nothing around Teddy in bed.

Panic rose in him as he scrambled over to the drawers. Sifting through, he found an over-sized shirt and a pair of boxers. _Thank god_. "H-Here. You can wear this." He hoped that his voice wasn't as nervous as it sounded, but he was sure it did.

Either Teddy didn't care or he was too exhausted to notice because he simply took the clothes without word and changed. Billy found something to wear to bed, too. After his heart settled back into his chest, he made his way over to join Teddy in bed. "...G'night."

"Good night, Billy," Teddy whispered softly out.


End file.
